Vacation Time!
by Arella Rachel Roth
Summary: The Teen Titans want to take a vacation for a few weeks. Where will they go? BBxRae, RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Vacation Time!  
**

**Rating : T**

**Authors Note : I have no idea where this story is coming from or how it is going to end…so…yeah!**

**Summary : The Teen Titans want to take a vacation for a few weeks. Where will they go? BBxRae, RobxStar  
**

_**Ages :: **_

_**Beast Boy - 21  
**_

_**Cyborg - 25**_

_**Robin - 23  
**_

_**Raven - 22  
**_

_**Starfire - 23  
**_

XXX

Starfire sighed in defeat as she dropped her head on the keyboard. "I will never find the right place to take my friends." She picked her head back up and stared at the computer screen. She remembered Beast Boy wanting to travel to Mexico once, but she didn't think Raven would like the idea of spending time in the sun, even though it was sunny everywhere. Cyborg offered New Zealand. She liked that idea, but the fairs were to high and their were also no open seats for the next few weeks. Raven thought of Petra. But it isn't something that would look interesting to any of them except Raven. Robin said that he has always wanted to visit Miami Beach. No one minded the idea when she asked the others. But Miami didn't seem to appeal to her when she looked it up. Starfire sighed again.

The main reason she was going this is because Robin has been very stressed out lately. No one knew why, not even Starfire. Starfire sighed and went to the Google home page.

"Last try for today." she nodded to herself and typed in 'Relaxing Cruises.' She giggled and clapped at what she found.

XXX

Starfire flew back to the T tower from the Computer café. Smiling like an idiot all the way back. She ran inside and into the living room. "Oh friends! I have such wondrous news!" Starfire smiled and clapped her hands together. Raven looked up from her book on the couch, next to Cyborg who was playing Gamestation with Beast Boy. But Robin was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire looked around.

Cyborg frowned, "Where do you think?"

Starfire sighed, but then smiled and clapped her hands together, "I have great news, friends! I have bought us a Cruise!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "A cruise?" He thought for a moment, then smiled. "Where to Star?"

Starfire took the papers out from her pocket, "Um…Hawiaa."

Raven walked over to Starfire and looked at the papers, "I think you mean Hawaii, Starfire."

Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped, "HAWAII?"

Starfire nodded, "It is good, yes?"

Cyborg nodded, "It's great Starfire. Just what we need."

Beast Boy was smiling, screaming, and dancing, "HAWAII! HAWAII! WE'RE GOING TO _HA-WA-II_!"

Cyborg stopped him, "Wait BB…Star, did you tell Robin?"

Starfire shook her head, "No I did not. It was going to be a…uh…how you say, surprise?" Raven took the papers from Starfire's hands.

"Either way, it's non-refundable," Raven said. "So we have to go anyways." She looked at Cyborg. "We need the vacation. All hero's need a break at some point."

Beast Boy started dancing and singing again. Starfire smiled, "I will go tell Robin!" Starfire flew off to tell Robin.

XXX

Starfire walked into the crime lab and looked around. She didn't see him. Next she checked his room. He wasn't there either. The only place left was the basement. She was oddly afraid of the basement. She didn't really know why. She opened the door and saw the lights on on the lower half. She walked down the stair slowly. When she get to the bottom she saw Robin. He was standing in front of a table, with new objects and sorts on it. But what caught her eye was Slade's mask.

She started walking to him, "Robin?"

He didn't move. She walked next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Robin, are you okay?" He looked at Starfire.

"Hey…um…sorry, I didn't hear you come in. Yeah, I'm fine…Star…" Robin looked back at the table. Starfire looked at the table.

"What has been troubling you, Robin? You have been…distant." She took her hand off of his shoulder.

He sighed, "I still have the feeling that Slade is out there."

She nodded, "I have the feeling that Slade is out there also." She smiled, "But let us talk about our vacation!"

Robin looked at her, "Vacation?"

She nodded, "Oh! Yes! I bought us a cruise Robin! To…uh…I do not know if I say this correct, um…Hawiaa?"

Robin chuckled, "I think you mean 'Hawaii', Star."

Starfire smiled and nodded. "It will be so glorious!"

XXX

The titans were gathered around on the couch, talking about what they shall do in Hawaii.

"Well, Starfire ordered only two rooms," Robin said looking at the papers, "One is the Deluxe Owners Suite and the other is just the Owners Suite, they each hold up to four." Robin looked at the layout of each, "Wow, Star. This is amazing. It comes with our own butler…_and concierge_?"

Starfire smiled and nodded, "I wanted the best for my friends."

Beast boy smiled and jumped in the air, "They have gamestation there too!"

Cyborg sighed, "We have to fly there…don't we?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Raven said as she stared at the screen on her laptop, "We have to get there three days early. With the package that Starfire got, we also get a free hotel the first three days before the cruise."

"AWESOME!" Beast boy yelled. "The girls are gonna be all over me." Beast boy smirked.

"In you're dreams, BB." Cyborg laughed.

Raven was on her laptop looking at the other things the had on the ship. "On deck five, they have Asain, French, Suichi, and Teppanyaki Cuisine. They have a Hollywood Theater that looks amazing. Art Gallery, Skyline Main Dinning Room, Photo Gallery, Shops, and a Coffee Bar, which is all free."

Beast boys mouth fell open, "That's only on deck five?"

Raven nodded.

"What about six?" Beast boy wondered.

"Cadillac Diner, Internet Center, A Track, Liberty Main Dining Room, Life Styles Room, Mardi Gras Cabaret Lounge and Nightclub, Napa Wine Bar, Pink's Champagne Bar, Shuffle Cards Room, SS American Library, and Chapel, that's all the free stuff. And the only non-free thing on this deck is the Lazy J Texas Steakhouse." Raven said, clicking the neck deck.

"Deck seven, eight, nine, and ten has only rooms. Deck eleven and rooms and public areas. It has a Conservatory room, a South Beach pool, Ocean drive bar, hot tubes, a Saloon, and a Aloha Café. That's the free stuff. The only non-free thing is Little Italy."

"Deck twelve?" Cyborg asked.

"Rooms and public areas. A teen club, Gyrosphere-"

"GYROSPHERE?" Beast Boy interrupted. Raven's eye twitched, "Yes, Beast Boy. A Gyrosphere…anyways, A Key west Bar and grill, another pool, a kids club, and a Sanra Fe spa and Fitness Center."

"Thirteen?" Robin asked.

"Deck games, Golf Driving Net, Lanai Bar, Meeting Rooms and Auditorium Area, a Waikiki bar, and…" Raven sighed, "A Video Arcade."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and grinned, "VIDEO GAMES!"

"And the last deck, fourteen, just has a basketball and volleyball court." Raven finished.

"What floor are our rooms?" Robin looked back at the rooms on the papers.

"Lets see…" Raven skipped through the pages. "The Owners Suite is on deck eight, ten, and twelve. And the Deluxe is on deck twelve. But our rooms are right next to each other, 1-2-0-0-0 and 1-2-0-0-6."

Starfire smiled, "I choose correctly then."

Robin looked at the prices and sighed, "You didn't have to do this Star."

Starfire smiled, "Yes, I did. We need a time out."

Robin smiled, "Time _off _Star."

She nodded, "Need we must leave, friend Raven?"

Raven looked at when the ship would be leaving, "Well, it departures July thirtieth. So I would say, we need to pack now and leave right after we are done."

Starfire clapped, "Let us get ready then!" Starfire flew to her room to pack. Everyone else did the same.

XXX

Everyone was excited as they packed their things into the T-ship. Beast Boy couldn't stop thinking about the Video Arcade, Cyborg couldn't stop thinking about the free food, Raven couldn't stop thinking about the Conservatory, Starfire couldn't stop thinking about the Nightclub, and Robin couldn't stop thinking about how he is going to repay Starfire for doing this for them.

"All aboard! Round-trip to Honolulu, Hawaii, taking off in five minutes!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast boy covered his ears, "Dude, we are _right next to you_!"

Cyborg laughed, "So?" Beast boy grumbled as he got into his station on the T-ship. Raven was silently reading her book at her station as everyone else boarded.

They were on their was to Hawaii!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Vacation Time!  
**

**Rating : T**

**Authors Note : La De Da.  
**

**Summary : The Teen Titans want to take a vacation for a few weeks. Where will they go? BBxRae, RobxStar**

_**Ages :: **_

_**Beast Boy - 21**_

_**Cyborg - 25**_

_**Robin - 23**_

_**Raven - 22**_

_**Starfire - 23**_

XXXX

The trip was long and boring. Beast Boy took pictures of everything they passed, which was mostly water. Raven read her Edgar Allen Poe Poetry book. Cyborg put the T-ship on auto pilot, typing in their destination most of the way. Robin listened to his mp3, and Starfire drew. When they finally got to Honolulu, the found a secluded place on the beach to set the T-Ship down and got out, there luggage being carried by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg put his hologram rings on and got some clothes out of his suitcase to change. Starfire and Raven got their normal day clothes out. Raven and Starfire went behind the T-Ship and changed their clothes.

Raven took off her cape and leotard. She put on her black bikini, than put over it a white burnout ribcage tank top and black short shorts. She sat on the sand and put on her black ankle socks and than tied her black converse on.

Starfire took off her short purple tank, her armor on her arms, and her skirt and boots. She picked out a pink bikini and put them on. She picked out of her suitcase a tight pink V-neck shirt with purple skinny jeans. She leaned against the T-Ship and put on pink ankle socks and pink Vans.

Rachel looked at Starfire, "Jeans?"

Starfire looked down at herself than at Raven, "It is to hot here? Because I'm freezing."

Raven nodded, "As long as you're comfortable."

Raven and Starfire picked up their suitcases and walked from behind the T-Ship.

Raven set her bag down, "Your turn to change boys." Since Cyborg was already dressed in his tank and blue shorts and sandals, Robin and Beast Boy went to change behind the T-Ship.

Beast Boy took off his purple and black jumpsuit. He pulled out a black shirt that had a picture of a bowtie near the neck and the shirt said 'BOW TIES are COOL' and put on black jean shorts. He leaned on the T-Ship to put on his white socks and black Vans.

Robin took off his jumpsuit, cape, and mask. He searched through his suitcase and pulled out some clothes. He put on his wrist an LMFAO wrist band. He pulled a Alice in Wonderland Cheshire Cat shirt and red and black jeans. He put on black ankle socks and red Converse. The boys picked up their suitcase and walked out from the T-Ship.

While the boys were changing, Raven got everyone's wallet and put it in her black Harajuku Lovers purse she is going to carry. She also got the passports and took short short's out of Starfire's suitcase just incase she got to hot.

"Alright, we have our disguises, we just need fake names." Robin said once they all were together.

Cyborg smiled, "I have that already. Our passports have each of our fake names on them. I picked them out myself." Cyborg handed them each a passport.

Raven opened the small book and looked at her picture than her name, "Rachel Roth. You went into our personal files didn't you?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, "Eheh...yeah."

"Kori Kelly? But my name is Koriand'r." Starfire said.

"I had to come up with a different name, Star. Koriand'r isn't an earth name." Cyborg said.

Starfire smiled and nodded, "I like it!"

"Garfield Logan. Ahh, I've missed that name." Beast Boy smiled.

Robin looked at his, "No...No, I can't go by my original name!"

Cyborg frowned, "Why?"

"Ugh. The name is from my past. And I can't go by that name because…someone will find me." Robin frowned.

"Who? And what's your name anyways?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed, "It's Richard Grayson."

Everyone gasped.

"Richard Grayson…adopted son of Bruce Wayne?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"Well, I could make another one, but it wouldn't be ready in time." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed, "It's fine, lets just not say my name to often." They all agreed.

"So, where is this hotel?" Beast Boy asked. Raven took out the papers from the front of her suitcase.

"Hilton Hawaiian Village. We have a Penthouse with two rooms and three bathrooms. What name did you book this under?" Raven asked.

"I only knew Cyborg's Alias, so I used that. Victor Stone." Starfire said.

They all agreed that the boys will get the bigger room because their were more of them. And The girls got the smaller room with a bunk bed.

Cyborg put on the cloaking device for the T-Ship.

"Honolulu Hawaii here we come!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled as they started walking off the beach and in to the tall grass.

XXX

As the Titans stood in front of the Hotel, they couldn't help but stare in awe.

"It's beautiful!" Starfire smiled, clapping her hands together.

"It's huge!" Beast Boy mouth fell open.

"It's bright." Raven covered her eyes, looking up at the tall building.

"It's taller than I thought." Cyborg stared at the large window building, squinting his eyes.

"It's just what we need for this vacation." Robin smiled, crossing his arms.

They walked in and the place looked amazing. Hawaiian décor, walls with Hawaiian flowers and Palm trees, flower loveseats, couches, and chairs. The front desk was a wood base with Onyx counter top. They had a Mac Computer behind the front desk. The Front Desk Clerk looked up at the Titans and smiled, "How may I help you?"

Cyborg walked over to him, setting the suitcases down next to him, "I have a reservation."

"Name please," The Clerk smiled.

"Victor Stone." Cyborg said.

The Clerk typed in his name and nodded, "It's already paid for. You are on the twenty-third floor. Room nine hundred twenty four. How many card keys do you need?" The Clerk took out a box of room card keys.

"Five." Cyborg said.

The Clerk nodded and swiped five room key card on the magnetic strip on the side of the computer. He handed the keys to Cyborg, "You are checking out in four days. Check out time is eleven a.m."

Cyborg nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

Cyborg handed each Titan a room key while the Bellhop gathered their bags onto two carts. The Bellhop pulled the carts around the corner and the titans followed him to the Elevators. The Bellhop informed them that their bags will be up to their Penthouse soon, they just need to be X-rayed.

As the Titans stood in the elevator, waiting for the doors to open, they all wondered what this trip would be like. Fun? Adventurous? Would they meet new people? Would people think they are weird? The elevator opened on floor 23 and their were only two doors once they got off the elevator. Door 923 and 924. They turned to their door and Starfire opened the door with her room key. She opened the door and flew in, smiling.

The other Titans walked in slowly, looking around. The Kitchen had a stove, microwave, refrigerator, and fully stocked cabinets. The dinning room was right across from the Kitchen and painted blue, with a large round table with seating up to 6. The living room was a 52 inch flat screen TV, connected to it was a DVD/VCR player and Gamestation, a balcony, coffee table with a striped couch and wood floors. There was a separate living room connected a double bathroom and to the smaller bedroom. It looked the same as the regular living room. The smaller bedroom had a bunk bed with a 19 inch TV with a DVD/VCR player, a night stand for the bottom bunk and wooden floors. The master bedroom had a California King size bed, perfect to fit all the boys, a night stand on each side of the bed, with a 48 inch flat screen TV hooked onto the wall, with a bathroom connected to it and the balcony in the living room connected with the one in the master bedroom, pine green carpet.

"Damn. Starfire, you did amazing." Robin said, closing the door behind them.

Starfire smiled and landed her feet onto the ground, "I tried my best to get the Penthouse! I had just enough money!"

Raven cracked a smile as she opened the sliding glass window to walk onto the balcony, "The beach is beautiful."

Beast Boy raced over to the balcony, "Wow! It's an amazing sight!"

Cyborg noticed the GameStation and yelled, "Booyah! They have GameStation's here!" Beast Boy ran back in once he heard that and celebrated with Cyborg.

Raven stared at the beach as Starfire flew over to her and landed next to her. Starfire smiled, "Raven, do you wish to go to the hole with water in it with me?"

Raven looked at her, "You mean the pool?"

Starfire smiled and nodded, "Yes! The _pool_."

Raven shrugged, "Sure. I need to see if they have something I need at the gift shop anyways."

Starfire smiled, "Yay!" Raven walked back in with Starfire and grabbed her purse.

She took all the boy's things out and set them on the coffee table, "Here are your wallets and passports. Me and Starfire will be at the pool and gift shop."

Starfire flew inside, "They will supply us with towels outside." Raven nodded, "Alright, come on Kori."

Starfire smiled, "Does that mean I can call you Rachel?"

Raven nodded as they walked out.

They closed the door behind them as Beast Boy and Cyborg turned on the TV and stared to play GameStation.

Robin looked at them and crossed his arms, "We're in Hawaii and all you are going to do is play GameStation? This is a once in a life time opportunity!"

Cyborg looked at him, "Well, for the rest of the day, yeah! We have three more days after today!"

Beast Boy frowned, "Dude, we can play GameStation tonight. Robin is right, we only have a few days here at the hotel, and than we'll be on the cruise most of the time."

Cyborg frowned, "That _is _true." Cyborg turned off the TV, "Than what should we do?"

"We should meet the girls at the pool," Beast Boy smiled, "Besides meeting the girls, I need to get my flirt on!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Dude, you will _never_ get a girl."

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Yeah! If you don't get a girl by the end of the Vacation, you have to do my laundry for the rest of the year." Cyborg smirked.

"And if I win?" Beast Boy looked quizzically at Cyborg.

"I'll wear a pink tutu on missions for the next four months." Cyborg held his hand out.

Beast Boy laughed and shook his hand, "You're on!"

XXX

As the Boys walked to the Pool Area, Beast Boy saw Raven walking into the gift shop.

"Guy's I'll meet you there, I just have to do something really quick." Beast boy said as he walked away from them. Robin and Cyborg nodded as they headed outside.

Beast Boy walked over to Raven, "Hey Rachel."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, "Hey…uhh…Garfield."

Beast Boy smiled at her, "Whatcha looking for?"

Raven walked over to the Jewelry, Beast Boy behind her, "I don't really know."

Beast Boy looked at all the Jewelry, "Hey…I want to buy something for someone."

"Who?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged and asked, "I don't really want to say…But what kind of jewelry do you like?"

Raven thought for a moment, "I particularly like Black and White Diamonds." Raven pointed to the Black and White Diamond rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings.

Beast Boy looked at them, "They're beautiful."

Raven smiled a little, "That remind me of the stone my mother had on her necklace. That's why I like them so much."

Beast Boy looked at her, than back at the Diamond.

"Well," Raven looked at Beast Boy, "I'm gonna go to the pool now. You coming?" Raven put her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, there is something I have to do first."

Raven raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Alright. Smell you later."

Beast Boy laughed at Raven's joke as she walked out. Beast Boy went over to the Jewelry Expert and asked for a special request.

XXX

Starfire laid on a wooden chaise lounge covered in the towel they staff supplied her with. She laid on the side of the deep pool. The whole pool was deep, with only handle bars and steps to walk into the pool. There were about 13 pools. Some pools had a bar in them, some pools were connected to other pools, and some pools were like the once Starfire was laying in front of. She was in her Pink Bikini with Pink frame sunglasses with dark shades. Her clothes were in a pill next to the chaise lounge, her shoes and socks under the clothes. Robin and Cyborg walked out of the building, pulling off their shirts and grabbing a towel from the staff. Robin spotted Starfire and smiled at the sight of her.

Cyborg noticed this and smirked, "You know you're gonna have to tell her you like her sooner or later."

Robin's face flushed as he pulled out his sunglasses out of his pocket, "Shut up, Victor." He put the shades on and walked over to Starfire.

"Hey, Kori." Robin said as he laid the towel onto the open wooden chaise lounge to the left of her. Cyborg putting his on the right of her.

She picked her head up and smiled at Robin, "Hello, Richard." She turned her head to Cyborg, "Hello, Victor." They both smiled at her.

"So, how are you liking the Hawaii?" Starfire asked.

"It's amazing, Kori!" Cyborg said, "The view is amazing," Cyborg looked at a few Hawaiian girls as they passed by them, "The girl's are sexy," Cyborg leaned back and closed his eyes, "And the best part is I won't get sunburn!"

Starfire giggled and turned to Robin, "And how do you like it, Richard?"

Robin leaned back on his chair and turned his head to her, "It's exactly what we needed Kori…thank you for doing this." He smiled at her.

She blushed and turned her head, "You are welcome, Richard." Raven walked out and was handed a towel and thanked the guy that handed it to her. She walked over to her friends and laid her towel onto the chaise lounge chair next to Robin. She took off her shirt but left her short shorts on. She sat down and took off her socks and shoes.

"Hey friend Rachel!" Starfire smiled, "Did you find what you needed at the gift shop?"

Raven shook her head, "No. They didn't have what I needed."

Starfire nodded, "Would anyone like some chewy candy?"

Robin nodded, "I would. I have a bad taste in my mouth. Those mints they had at the front desk didn't taste that great."

Starfire handed Robin a Caramel chewy candy, "I do not think those were the Minty Fresh candy you think it was."

"That's because those are those Wedding Mints. They taste like shit." Raven said, leaning onto the chaise lounge chair.

Beast Boy came running out, his shirt and shoes already off and in his hand as he ran towards the pool. Before he jumped into the pool he threw his shoes and shirt at Cyborg, who didn't notice them until it hit his face. Beast Boy yelled 'CANNONBALL!' as he jumped in.

Starfire, Raven and Robin got wet. Starfire laughed at Robins now wet hair as it got all floppy. He shook his head and moved his hair with his hands till it was spiky again. He looked at Starfire and smiled as she laughed.

Raven frowned, "You got my short's wet, Garfield!"

Beast Boy came up from underwater and smiled a toothy grin, "Sorry, Rachel." He swam over to the steps and held the handle bars and he pulled himself out. He walked over to the chaise lounge chair next to Raven and sat on it.

A Girl that was part of the staff walked over to him with a towel, "You nailed that Cannonball!"

Beast Boy looked at her and smiled, taking the towel from her, "Thank you." He put the towel over his head and dried his hair.

The girl held her hand out, "I'm Tara Strong."

Beast Boy shook her hand, "Garfield Logan."

Raven's eyes turned black, but nothing happened.

"Well, I have to get back to work. So, I'll see you around, Garfield." Tara said as she walked away.

Beast Boy sighed and laid back onto the chaise lounge chair, the towel around his neck.

Raven's eyes turned back to normal and she got up, "I'm going to the Bar." She walked over to the outside bar behind all the chaise lounge chairs.

Beast Boy looked at her, "Rachel?" But she ignored him and kept walking.

Beast Boy sighed and leaned back. Starfire took her sunglasses off and looked at Raven as she walked away. She got up and put her sunglasses on, she walked to the Bar as Raven ordered her drink.

"Miami Vice please." Raven said as she sat on a bar stool.

Starfire sat next to her, she looked at the drink on the chalk board, "Uhh…Blue Hawaii please."

Raven sighed as the bartender brought her drink to her. She used the straw to mix it more before starting to drink it. Starfire thanked the bartender before looking at the blue drink.

"Ooh! How pretty!" Starfire liked the Hawaiian flower and Pineapple wedge that was put on the side of her glass. Starfire took a sip and smiled, "Delicious."

Raven smiled a little, "Don't drink to much. We don't know how much you can handle." Starfire knew that she meant the Tamaranian inside of her. In Tamaran they didn't have alcohol.

Starfire smiled, "Thank you for your worry, Rachel. But I will be fine."

Rachel nodded and took another sip of her drink.

"So, what is the matter?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at her, "Nothing is wrong, Kori. I'm fine."

Starfire frowned, "I saw your eyes turn black. That has not happened since you defeated you-know-who."

Raven sighed and took another sip of her drink.

She set down the drink and looked at Starfire, "Remember that talk I had with you a few days ago? About…Garfield?"

Starfire nodded and took another gulp of her drink, "Yes. About you having _the feelings_."

Raven smiled, she loved the way Starfire talked about this. It made it less awkward.

Raven nodded, "Yes."

Starfire got the connection, "You were jealous of that Tara girl."

Raven nodded, "Yeah. I don't really know why though. Garfield wasn't really flirting, just that girl."

"Maybe you are jealous because she knows how to flirt?" Starfire asked.

"I know how to flirt!" Raven defended.

Starfire giggled, "Than go flirt with him. Get him a drink and just talk with him."

Raven smiled, "Oh, I will. But only if you promise me something."

"Yes?" Starfire asked, taking another sip.

"You tell Richard how you feel about him." Raven smiled, "Another Miami Vice please."

"But he does not like me." Starfire frowned, looking at her drink.

"Kori, you never know until you try." Raven said as she got up with her drink and Beast Boys and walking over to him.

Starfire sighed and put her chin on the counter.

"Hey cutie." Robin said as he walked over. Starfire picked her head up and looked up at him. He sat down in the seat Raven once had. She smiled at him, "Hey Richard."

"What did you get?" He said looking at the drink.

"A Blue Hawaii." Starfire replied.

Robin turned to the bartender, "I'll have what she is having." The bartender smiled and nodded, turning around and making the drink.

"So, what were you and Rachel talking about?" Robin asked.

"Girl talk." Starfire smiled.

"Rachel can talk girl?" Robin asked.

Starfire nodded, "Yes. She can talk girl very well." Robin laughed and thanked the bartender as she set his drink down in front of him.

He took a sip and looked behind him at Raven and Beast Boy, "Victor went to the open buffet for dinner."

Starfire frowned, "Is it nearing night already?"

Robin smiled and took a sip of his drink, "We'll have more fun tomorrow, we can go sight seeing. I can help you pick out your dress for formal night on the cruise."

"Formal night?" Starfire asked, looking up from her drink.

"Yeah, every cruise has a formal night. Sometimes it's just one night. And sometimes it's two. It depends how long the cruise is." Robin replied, taking another sip of his Blue Hawaiian drink.

"Oh my. Do our friends know?" Starfire asked.

Robin shrugged, "When we all meet back at the room, I'll tell them."

"Maybe we can all go shopping tomorrow for our formal night!" Starfire suggested.

Robin nodded, "Yeah…that would be great." He took another sip of his drink, hiding his sadness.

"Is something wrong, Richard?" Starfire asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Robin looked at her, he wanted to tell her he just wanted it to be him and her tomorrow, going sightseeing and shopping for their formal night clothes.

"No, not at all." Robin smiled, he took her hand off of his shoulder and held it, "You have no idea how much being here means to me, Kori."

Starfire blushed and looked back at him, "Really?"

Robin nodded and smiled, "We all really needed a vacation. And this is the perfect place." Starfire nodded.

"And you being here makes it more perfect." Robin smiled at her.

Starfire smiled, "Oh, Rob…I mean, Richard." She blushed in embarrassment of almost messing up their low profile.

Robin smiled and picked up his drink, "Let's get your stuff and go back in. I'm starved."

Starfire nodded, "Yes! Let's go eat." They both grabbed their drink and walked over to the chaise lounge chairs. They got their stuff, making sure they weren't disturbing Raven and Beast Boy.

XXX

Robin left to go with Starfire as Rachel walked back to Beast Boy. And once she sat down on the chair that her stuff was at and handed Beast Boy a Miami Vice.

"Thanks, Rachel." Beast Boy smiled. He sat up and turned to her. He mixed his drink with his straw more before starting to drink it.

Raven stared down at her drink, "So, uhh, Garfield…why did you stay longer in the gift shop?"

Beast Boy smiled a little, "I told you, I was getting a girl I like something."

Raven looked back down and nodded, "Did you find what you think she wanted?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yes."

Raven nodded, still looking down, "Oh, good…"

Beast Boy looked at her and smirked, "You're jealous. Aren't you?"

Raven's head shot up and she looked at him, "Jealous? Of what?"

"Oh this girl I like." Beast Boy smiled.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You're delusional."

Beast Boy laughed, "Oh you are!"

"Shut up." Raven frowned.

Beast Boy saw this and frowned, "Oh god. That was stupid. I shouldn't have laughed."

She got up, "You're right. You shouldn't have." Before she started to walk away Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Wait…don't leave."

Raven looked down at him, seeing that he was actually sorry, she sat back down, next to him on his chair. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, mixing her drink.

"Wanna tell me about this girl? I might be able to help you with her." Raven said.

"Well, she's amazing. She liked depressing things. Horror movies. Reading. She hates emotions, or at least use to."

Raven picked up her head and looked at him.

Robin and Starfire walked back and got their stuff without bothering them. Beast Boy stared at Raven and she stared back.

"You…like me?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "Still jealous?" Beast Boy got up and headed inside. As Raven stared at him walk away.

XXX

Everyone was back in the room. Since Cyborg at pretty much the whole Buffet, they asked him to leave (but he is allowed to come back tomorrow only if he doesn't eat 12 helpings of everything). Starfire and Raven were cooking Spaghetti and Meatballs and for sides Yellow Rice, Mac and Cheese, and Broccoli with melted cheese on it. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing GameStation. And Robin was carrying in their luggage that just came.

"Finally!" Beast Boy yelled as he paused the game and got up, "I need to change out of these wet clothes."

"Shoulda thought about that before you jumped in." Cyborg smirked.

Beast Boy picked up his clothes bag and ran to the master bed room, "I'm gonna take a quick shower! Call me when dinner is ready!"

Raven and Starfire talking quietly in the kitchen, making sure none of the boys heard them.

"Beast Boy said he likes you?" Starfire whispered to Raven as she saw the water was finally bubbling, but not enough.

Raven nodded, "Yeah. And we haven't talked since then. I'm kind of scared to."

"Why? You both like each other! That's magnificent!" Starfire smiled.

"I mean, it's great and all. But, what if something happens?" Raven asked as she stirred the Pesto Sauce.

"You never know until you try," Starfire said in a sing song voice.

Robin came in and sat on a counter, "Need any help with anything girls?"

Starfire thought, "Get the frozen Broccoli out and put half of the bag into this bowl," Starfire went to the cabinet next to Robin and opened it, pulling out a medium size glass bowl, "Than cover it with the cheese and heat it in the heating box."

Robin smiled and nodded as Starfire handled him the bowl, "Sure thing, cutie." Raven stared at the both of them and smirked. Starfire blushed and turned back to the boiling water. She got the Angel Hair Pasta out and took half of it out and broke it in half over the sink before putting it in the boiling water and doing the same to the other half and put it in the boiling water. She lowered the dial to medium high and stared to stir the hard pasta in the boiling water.

Robin already had half the bag of broccoli in the bowl. He put the Broccoli back in the freezer and took out the cheese in the fridge. He opened the package as he walked back over to the Broccoli and layered the cheese on it until it looked evenly layered.

"How long do I put it in for?" Robin turned to Starfire and Raven.

"About five and a half minutes." Raven replied as she continued to mix the pesto sauce.

"Hey, can you set the table?" Starfire asked Robin. He nodded and took the plates out of the same cabinet Starfire went into last time and took out four plates.

"Make it five. Cy might want some." Raven said, smiling.

Robin nodded, "Good thinking." He took out a fifth plate and walked over to the dinning room and set a plate in front of each chair but the sixth one. He walked back in and got the forks, knives, and spoons.

He finished setting the table and walked back into the kitchen and took the Cheesy Broccoli out with a dish towel and set it on the table. He walked back into the kitchen, "Anything else?"

Raven stopped stirring the Pesto Sauce and took it off the burner, "You can start making the Mac and Cheese." She looked at the pot that was on the back burner, which was the yellow rice. It was done too. She took that off the burner too. She turned the dial of the front burner off but let the back burner stay on for Robin. She set the pots onto the wooden cutting board and with her powers opened the cabinet with the glass bowls and plates in it and got a large plate off of the top shelf and moved it over to her. She set the bowl down next to her and emptied the yellow rice into the bowl while the Pesto Sauce stayed in it pot.

Raven washed out the yellow rice pot, she patted it dry and put water in it.

She handed it to Robin, "Use this one. It's big enough." She walked out.

Robin nodded and put it on the back burner. The water boiled quickly and he got two boxes of Mac and Cheese out of the cabinet next to the stove and opened the box. He took the cheese packages out of the box and poured the hard shells into the boiling water.

He set the timer for seven minutes and thirty seconds on the microwave.

"Hey, Star, what were you and Raven talking about?" He stirred the pasta every few minutes to make sure it didn't stick to the pot.

"I do not know if she would like me talking about her business." Starfire had a worried face. Raven walked back in and groaned, "Cy is annoying me with this Beast Boy crap."

Robin laughed, "I should of known that was the business."

"Yeah," Raven sighed, "Beast Boy told me he likes me today."

"You like him too though." Robin commented.

"Of course. But what if something happens?" Raven crosser her arms and walked over to the counter, sitting on it.

"You just gotta try, Rae. Who knows. Maybe something won't happen and you will be the happiest you've ever been." Robin said as the timer went off. He turned the burner off with the dial and walked over to the drainer and drained the water out of the pot and put the pot on the wooden cutting board. He took out the Milk and Butter. Raven got up and handed him the two packets of cheese.

"Maybe you're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it." Raven smiled, "Thanks Robin." Raven walked out.

Starfire took a piece of pasta out with a wooden spoon and tasted it, "It is finished!"

"Want me to carry the bowl for you?" Robin asked, picking up the dish towels.

"Please? Standing over this heat is making me sweat." Starfire smiled, turning off the burner for him. She walked over to the cabinet getting a large bowl out and placing it next to the sink. Robin picked up the pot on its handles with the dish towels and poured the pasta into the drainer. He put the pot down onto the wooden cutting board and shook out all the water from the pasta.

"Thank you, Robin." Starfire walked over to him and hugged him from the side before walking over to the Pesto Sauce. Robin's face flushed as he poured the Angel Hair back into the pot. Starfire smiled at him as she poured the Pesto Sauce onto the Pasta and mixed it around until all the pasta had some Pesto on it.

Starfire poured the pasta into the bowl and carried it out to the table. Robin carried the yellow rice and Mac and Cheese to the table.

"Dinner!" Starfire called.

XXX

As everyone sat around the table, including Cyborg, they talked about old memories and what it will be like on the cruise.

"Oh, Robin! Did you tell them about Formal Night yet?" Starfire said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Robin cleared his throat, "No. I have not yet."

"Formal night?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes! Robin told me that on the Cruise they have a night where you can dress up all fancy! Though he said it might be two nights since it is a long cruise." Starfire smiled at them.

"We're going shopping tomorrow than, right?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

"Awesome!" Beast Boy laughed, "The girls can go find their dressed while us guys have guy fun!"

Cyborg and Robin rolled their eyes.

"We need formal clothes too, BB." Cyborg said.

"Awwww man!" Beast boy frowned as he put more Mac and Cheese on his plate.

"Raven, I hope we can find a place for your style." Starfire said.

Raven smiled, "I know just the place, Star. For you and me."

The girls talked about what kind of clothes they wanted as Beast Boy finished eating his food. The boys cleaned up the table and washed the dishes as the girls talked in the living room about girly stuff.

"I heard that you told Rae you like her." Robin said, smirking as he put away more plates.

Cyborg looked at them, "He did what?"

"Yeah, I told her I like her. So what? It's not like she likes me back." Beast Boy shrugged and dried a dish Cyborg handed to him.

"BB, she does like you." Robin said has Beast Boy handed him the dried plate.

"Bullshit." Beast Boy dried another plate.

"Starfire and Raven were talking to me about it." Robin put the plate away.

"She really likes me?" Beast Boy looked at Robin.

Robin nodded, "Yeah."

Beast Boy smiled, "I can't wait to give her the gift I bought for her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Vacation Time!  
**

**Rating : T**

**Authors Note : Now, I forgot to mention in this story Raven's hair is long. ALSO THE DRESSES IN THE CHAPTER ARE ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE!  
**

**Summary : The Teen Titans want to take a vacation for a few weeks. Where will they go? BBxRae, RobxStar**

_**Ages :: **_

_**Beast Boy - 21**_

_**Cyborg - 25**_

_**Robin - 23**_

_**Raven - 22**_

_**Starfire - 23**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE!**  
**The Waterfall mentioned in this chapter is from the movie 'Just Go With It.' It's an Adam Sandler Movie.**_

XXXX

The boys were the first to wake up. At 6 in the morning. Beast Boy and Cyborg played GameStation, and Robin drank coffee until the girls woke up at 7:30. But they didn't walk out until 8:15 because they took a shower and made themselves look all pretty. The boys looked at them and realized they were still in their boxers and tanks.

"Why are girls always ready to go?" Cyborg grumbled as the boys headed to the master bedroom to shower and change.

The girls drank coffee as they waited for the boys. They were going to eat breakfast in the dinning hall downstairs. Best thing about this hotel is that everything was free.

The boys came out about 30 minutes later, wearing jeans and band t-shirts. The girls smiled.

"Are we ready for breakfast?" Starfire asked, setting down her cup of coffee. The guys nodded.

Raven got everyone's room key, wallet and passport and put it in her purse, "Alright than. Lets go."

XXX

The had homemade waffles, sausages, home fried potatoes, scrambled eggs, bagels, everything you can think of, they had! Cyborg was in breakfast heaven.

"This is amazing." Cyborg's mouth watered. Starfire got a plate and got 1 waffle, 2 sausages, and some home fried potatoes. She went to the middle of the dinning hall and sat down at a table with 6 chairs. Everyone soon gathered around the table with their food, and talked about today's upcoming events.

"So, were should we go to find our fancy clothes?" Starfire asked.

"Well, I already know a store that is perfect for me and Kori. It's at the mall. But I don't know where you guys will find your clothes." Raven said taking a bite of her sausage.

"We could just search for a **Men's Warehouse**." Cyborg shrugged.

"**Men's Warehouse **doesn't have _green _tuxedo's though!" Beast Boy complained.

"We're trying to blend in, Garfield." Robin commented.

Beast boy pouted and took another bite of his bagel, "Whatevs."

"So, that will all probably be in the mall, right?" Starfire asked.

"It should be. But if it isn't, we all still have our communicators, right?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded.

XXX

Once the Taxi dropped them off at the Mall and Cyborg paid the Taxi driver, the boys went one way and the girls went the other. Raven and Starfire window shopped until they came to **Hot Topic**.

Starfire looked at its Red Lightening Letters and than back at Raven, "This is a good place for me?"

Raven looked at her, "They had an awesome pink and purple dress in the States. I thought they might have it here." Raven said as she guided Starfire in. The walked to the back and looked at the dresses. Raven saw dresses for her, but she didn't see the dress for Starfire.

"I'm going to go ask if they have it in back." Raven said as she walked over to the cashier.

"Excuse me," Raven said, getting the tattooed woman's attention, "Do you have this dress?" Raven took out a picture from her purse and handed it to the cashier.

The tattooed woman looked at it, "We have a few in the back. What size?"

"Either extra small or small." Raven said. The cashier nodded and walked to the back.

Raven walked back over to Starfire, "They have it in the back. She's getting it for you."

"Oh, thank you Rachel!" Starfire smiled in delight. Raven smiled back and nodded. She turned to the other dresses on the walls and racks. She saw ones with Skulls, Hell Bunny, Gloomy Bear, Polka Dots, Lip Service, Sailor, Strips, Plaid…but nothing that she likes.

"Oh Rachel! This dress is perfect for me!" Starfire said once the tattooed lady brought over the dress to them. It was a Pink Ruffle Bow dress. The dress was pink while the waist band and bow was a deep purple.

Raven smiled, "I'm glad you like it, Kori."

Starfire smiled and thanked the lady for bring it over.

"Did you find what you want?" Starfire asked as she walked over to Raven.

Raven shook her head, "No. But go try on the dress! I want to see it!"

Starfire nodded and smiled and went to go try on the dress. Raven looked through the dresses again, but still didn't find one she likes.

"Does this look pretty, Rachel?" Starfire asked as she walked out and over to Raven.

Raven looked at her and smiled, "You look amazing, Kori. You will take everyone's breath away."

Starfire smiled, "I only need one more dress. Since there will be two nights." Starfire walked back to the dressing room and looked at herself in the mirror.

_That's right, there is two nights. I'll pick out my favorite one here and find another one in a different store. _Raven smiled and looked for the purple and black plaid dress she saw. She took the dress off the rack and looked at it.

"That is a marvelous dress, Rachel!" Starfire said as she walked out of the dressing room, her dress in hand.

Raven looked at it, "I like the Skull one better." Raven took the Skull dress of the rack and showed it to Starfire.

She shook her head, "The purple one will bring your eyes out more."

Raven nodded, "Yeah, I agree."

"So go try it on!" Starfire smiled. Raven nodded and put the skull one back on the rack and went to go try on the purple plaid dress. After Raven put the dress on, she looked at herself in the mirror. Starfire was right, the dress brought her eyes out a lot. With some black nail polish, black lipstick, purple eye shadow, heeled combat boots, and a stud chocker, the dress will be perfect. Raven took of the dress and put her clothes back on.

She walked out with the dress in hand and smiled to Starfire, "The dress is perfect. I already know what I need to make it amazing."

Starfire smiled, "Good. I figured what I need for this dress too! They have everything here!" Starfire held up a bottle of pink nail polish, some red lipstick, purple eyeliner, a box of pink pumps, and some eye shadow.

Raven smiled, "Let me just find what I need."

Raven gathered the things she needed and both girls paid for their things. They walked out of the store and searched around for another one.

"Maybe Sears will have something nice." Starfire said.

Raven shrugged, "Maybe for you, but let's check it out."

On their way to Sears, they saw a Wedding Dress Store. But the wedding dresses were all different colors.

"Oh, Rachel! Let's try there!" Starfire said, grabbing her friends hand and running over to the store.

They each saw the next dress they would buy.

Starfire's looked exactly like Bell's from Beauty and the Beast, but green with diamond designs around the breast and waist area.

Raven's dress was a Satin Square Empire Bow, Floor length dress with ruffles at the bottom. The top layer was a deep purple while the under layer was black. They each ran to the desk and told the cashier the dress they wanted.

The cashier got both the dresses down and handed it to each girl. They went to try it on and it fit perfectly. The bought the dress and carried their new things to the food court. They set their stuff down at a table and Starfire sat with their stuff while Raven got some food from **Checkers**. Once she came back with some fries Starfire went to **sbarro **and ordered a 2 slices of pizza. She paid for it and walked back to Raven as she called the boys on the communicator.

"Hey guys. We just finished shopping." Raven said.

"We're almost done. Garfield couldn't find a green tuxedo, so now he's looking in the suits." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

Raven nodded, "Me and Kori are at the food court, just beep us when you're done and come meet us here."

Robin nodded, "Alright, meet you guys there soon."

Raven closed her communicator and continued eating her fries.

XXX

The boy ventured off opposite of the girls and found a** Men's Warehouse** fairly fast. The boys walked in and looked around. The tailor was probably in the back fitting something onto one of the men already in here. Robin found the tuxedo he wanted very quickly. A Calvin Klein Black Peak Lapel Tuxedo and Jones New York Tuxedo Separates Slacks. He went over to the long sleeve dress shirts and found an Ivory colored one. He went over to the ties and got Joseph & Feiss red Satin Tie.

Cyborg went over to the 'Big & Tall' section. He found a regular Calvin Klein Black Tuxedo, which came with a black vest, and also regular Tuxedo Separates Slacks. He went over to the Dress shirts and got a Gray dress shirt and a IV Front Extra Long Purple Tie.

Beast Boy looked through the Tuxedo's as Robin got fitted in his tuxedo. Robin was done being fit, and Beast Boy still couldn't find the right tuxedo. Cyborg started getting fit as Raven called Robin on the communicator. Beast boy turned to the suits and found a Lauren By Ralph Lauren Dark Green Seersucker Suit. He got a Olive Green Dress Shirt and Jhane Barnes Lavender Narrow Tie.

Cyborg got done with his fitting and he and Robin paid for their Tuxedo's.

The tailor came over to Beast Boy, "Are you ready to be fitted?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah."

XXX

The boys walked to the food court, their bags in hand. Robin told Raven it might take them a while because they didn't know the mall that well, but they found it sooner than they thought they would. Robin moved a table next to the one the girls were already sitting at. Beast Boy sat next to Raven, Robin sat next to Starfire, and Cyborg sat at the edge of the table.

"Are we allowed to see your dresses?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

"No! We are saving them for the two nights!" Starfire smiled, taking the last bite of her pizza.

Robin smiled, "I can't wait to see what you girls are going to wear. I bet its going to be beautiful."

Starfire blushed and Raven giggled.

"So what did you settle with, Garfield? Since they had no green Tuxedos." Raven asked.

"A green suit with a green dress shirt and lavender tie." Beast Boy smiled.

"Lavender tie?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy looked her in the eye, "Green and Purple make a perfect match."

Raven stared back at him. Starfire smiled and clapped her hands together.

Starfire whispered to Robin, "They will be so cute together."

Robin looked at them than at her, "They wouldn't be the only two cute together."

Cyborg rolled is eyes and crossed his arms, "Is it me, or is everyone in love with someone but me?"

XXX

The Titans brought their stuff back to the hotel. The girls hid and hung their clothes and accessories in their closet, while the boys hung their tuxedo's and suit's in their closet as well, the plastic wrap around the clothes still on.

"I had an idea of what to do tonight!" Starfire said as they all stood in the family room.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Well, I found this amazing pamphlet at the front desk with these two waterfalls that are near us! I thought maybe we could have a picnic for dinner there!" Starfire said as she held out a pamphlet on Waimea Falls and Manoa Falls.

Cyborg looked at the pamphlet, "Waimea Falls look amazing."

Beast Boy looked at the pamphlet, "I agree with Cy. It looks like fun!"

Robin looked, "Manoa doesn't look like enough space to have a picnic."

Raven looked, "I like Waimea, too. Let's go to that one."

Starfire smiled, "Yes! Let us go get some of those delicious triangles of gooiness!"

"Does five boxes of pizza sound good?" Cyborg asked the other Titans.

"Yeah." They said.

XXX

Cyborg carried the Pizza's to the Water fall. Raven carried the picnic basket with sodas, cups, plates, and a few candles. Beast Boy carried the towels. Robin carried the blankets. And Starfire guided them to the Waterfall.

"It's three fourths of a mile to the waterfall." Starfire said as she flew slightly off the ground.

"That's not so bad." Beast Boy shrugged.

Everything was quite as they walked/flew to the waterfall.

"So, its six right now. What time would be good to leave?" Cyborg asked.

Robin looked back at him, "You're thinking about leaving when we haven't even gotten there yet?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head, "Well, yeah."

"Dude, this is a one in a life time chance!" Beast Boy smiled, "Who knows? You might meet someone on this amazing trip!"

Raven looked at Beast Boy, she still needed to talk to him about yesterday.

Robin looked at the pamphlet, "This is apparently suppose to be the most romantic place on this side of the island."

Cyborg rolled his eyes and sighed to himself, "Great."

Beast Boy licked his lips, "Are we almost there? I'm extremely thirsty!"

Starfire looked back at him and smiled, "Yes, Garfield. We are almost there."

About another 10 minutes of walking, the Titans arrived at the waterfall.

"Damn! This place is awesome!" Cyborg said. Robin agreed. Robin laid the blankets down onto the floor. Cyborg placed the pizza's down onto the blanket and sat down. Raven set the basket down on the blanket.

"This place really is beautiful." Raven said, putting her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy looked over at her and whispered, "Yeah. She is." Raven didn't hear what he said as she started to take her shirt off.

"Swimming first! Than food!" Raven said as she pulled her sandals off and her short shorts.

Beast Boy smiled, "Yeah!" Beast Boy took off his shirt and sandals and jumped in before Raven.

XXX

Raven and Beast Boy laid on their towels. Robin and Starfire were jumping from on top of the waterfall into the water. And Cyborg was eating a slice of pizza while staring up at the stars.

"This place is amazing." Beast Boy said.

Raven looked at him then back up at the stars, "Yeah. It really is. There are so many stars."

Beast Boy looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I bet I can count more than you."

She turned her head to him and smiled a little, "Fine. What are we betting?"

"If you win, you don't have to talk to me for a week." Beast Boy looked at her.

"And if you win?"

"You be my date for both Formal Nights." He looked back up at the stars. Raven turned her head to him, shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Deal?" He smiled at her. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"Alright. Start counting!" Beast Boy smiled and turned back to the stars, picking his hand up and counting each star.

"Five." Raven said, smiling.

"Five? Just…five?" Beast Boy looked at her.

"Look, do you want me to be your date or not?" Raven closed her eyes and blushed.

Beast Boy smiled, "You're amazing, Rae."

XXX

"Robin, this looks like a very long jump." Starfire said, looking over the edge of the waterfall.

Robin smiled and took her hand, "I won't let anything happen to you, Star. I promise."

She looked at him than back over the edge, "Are you sure we won't get hurt?"

Robin laughed, "I'm positive, Star. Now, come on!" Robin walked to the edge and held Starfire's hand. "On three. Okay?"

Starfire nodded and held onto his arm.

"One."

They edged closer to the fall.

"Two."

Starfire closed her eyes.

"Three!"

They jumped off.

Robin came up from the water and looked around for Starfire.

"Star?" He looked around the water.

"Starfire?" She didn't come up for air.

"Starfire!" He dived in the water, looking around for her.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked down, she was in the air, 20 feet above the water. She frowned and slowly came down to the water. Robin came up for air and coughed a little.

"Robin?" Starfire was still hovering above the water.

"Starfire! God! You had me worried! I thought you drowned." Robin said, looking up at her, worry in his eyes.

She smiled sadly, "I am sorry. I didn't even know I started to fly before you were already in the water."

Robin smiled, "You want to try again?"

Starfire smiled and grabbed Robin's hands as he held them up for her to fly them back up to the ledge.

Starfire set Robin down before she landed on the ledge.

"On three, again?" Robin laughed. Starfire nodded and smiled, "Yes!"

"One."

Robin took Starfire's hand.

"Two."

Robin picked up Starfire, bridal style, "Rob-"

"Three!"

Robin jumped off. Starfire smiled and screamed as she hid her face in Robin's neck. They landed in the water, Robin letting go of Starfire before they hit the water. The both came up from the water and laughed.

"That was so much fun!" Starfire smiled, swimming to Robin.

Robin smiled, "Told you it would be."

XXX

As the Titans walked to the elevator, they couldn't help but yawn and laugh at how tired they were from watching stars, eating pizza and swimming the night away. It was 1 a.m. Cyborg pressed button 23 and the elevator closed.

"Was the Waterfall…pleasant?" Starfire turned to the other Titans. They all nodded and smiled.

"It was prefect!" Cyborg smiled, remembering all the pizza slices he ate.

"It was a fun night." Beast Boy stole a glance at Raven.

"Perfect." Raven smiled a little.

"It was amazing," Robin kissed Starfire on the cheek.

Starfire blushed and smiled.

The elevator doors opened and the Titans walked to their room. Raven opened the door and they all walked in, setting the things on to dinning room table. They all said their 'Good Nights' to each other and went to bed.


End file.
